Skorge
Skorge was the High Priest of the Kantus and General of Locust military forces after RAAM's death during the Lightmass Offensive.http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/en-US/brotherstotheend He wielded a Gorgon Burst Pistol, Ink Grenades, and a unique double-headed chainsaw Staff. He led Locust forces against Gears at Landown during Operation: Hollow Storm, and nearly destroyed Jacinto City with his strategy of sinking cities around Jacinto, but met his demise outside Jacinto's gates at the hands of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. Biography High Priest of the Kantus Skorge was the High Priest of the Kantus caste. As the leader of the Kantus monks, Skorge preached the religion of the Locust. He, like his fellow Locust, practiced a polytheistic religion. The religion's greatest deity was the Rift Worm. They also worshiped Rock Worms for their meat and hides. Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able or allowed to communicate with and lead the Rift Worm. The Awakening of the Rift worm After the death of General RAAM and the destruction of the Outer Hollows during the Lightmass Offensive, the Rift Worm was awakened, giving Skorge opportunity to strike back at the Serans. Skorge was able to use his Kantus "speech" to lead the Locust counterattack against the Humans. Skorge and the Rift Worm were able to sink two Seran cities along with several COG military bases. This counterattack made the COG realize that the Locust were not only not defeated but had a way to sink Jacinto, the COG's last fortress. Operation Hollow Storm Landown Counterattack During the Assault on Landown, Skorge personally led the counterattack against the Coalition of Ordered Governments forces in the drill zone. He jumped out of an Emergence Hole and landed on a Centaur tank. He cut the tank in half with his dual bladed chainsaw staff, and then jumped aboard Rig 314. He engaged in a chainsaw duel with both Cpl.Tai Kaliso and Pvt.Dizzy Wallin,Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Digging In resulting in Tai ordering Dizzy to flee after his defeat. Skorge captured Tai and several other Gears so they could be "processed", chaining them up and taking them into the Hollow.Gears of War: The Quickening Sinking of Ilima While many Gears made it into the Hollow during Operation: Hollow Storm, Skorge was able to destroy Ilima with the Rift worm,Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Disturbing Revelations leading to a battle in the sunken city.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling However, the Rift Worm was killed at the hands of Delta-One, depriving Skorge of his main asset to destroy Jacinto City.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Intestinal Fortitude Siege of Nexus Later, both COG forces and Lambent troops attacked Nexus, laying siege to the Locust capital. Skorge was defending the Palace when he learned of Delta's plan to sink Jacinto and informed Queen Myrrah, and waited with her in the throne room until Delta arrived. After she briefly questioned them, Myrrah ordered Skorge to kill them, and he engaged in a duel with Delta Squad members Sgt.Marcus Fenix and Cpl.Dominic Santiago. He attacked them with Ink Grenades and deployed Tickers, but they managed to evade them. He attempted to kill them by knocking down pillars and portions of the roof, but they avoided those as well. Skorge then engaged in a Chainsaw duel with Marcus, but retreated after he was bested in combat and his Dual Chainsaw Staff broke, and he called for his Hydra to pick him up.Gears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: Royal Inquisition After Delta-One boarded Reavers, Skorge pursued them on the Hydra. He chased them through the Hollows tunnels until they grew too small for the Hydra, but caught up to them in the air outside of Jacinto. After a vicious aerial battle, his Hydra was killed, and Skorge died on impact when his body slammed into the ground.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Escape Legacy Marcus would remember Skorge as being one of the most ferocious enemies that he and his squad had ever faced. During the Lambent Pandemic after being contacted by Dizzy that Myrrah was taking Griffin Tower, Marcus reassured his friends that Dizzy would be okay and that he had survived worse, like his encounter with Skorge at Landown.Gears of War 3: Act IV: Hang 'em High On another occasion, after Delta found Dizzy single-handedly fighting a massive number of Queen's Guard, Dizzy joked that he should've learned his lesson from fighting Skorge single-handedly. Marcus commented that Dizzy appeared to have learned plenty.Gears of War 3: Act II: Airborne Personality and Traits Skorge along with many others of the Locust race were cruel toward Serans. He directed Locust forces to capture and torture Gears and Stranded, and personally saw to the torture of several. Being the leader of the Kantus, Skorge wore a different helmet and armor than his subordinates. His helmet was more of a headdress, with reddish-brown leather straps (giving him the appearance of dreadlocks), rather than the crown-like helmets the Kantus wear. His armor did not entail the twin bands of cloth of the regular Kantus, but instead consisted of spiked armor plates on his forearms and thighs, giving him a more menacing and monstrous look. He also wore armor on his chest, leaving most of his torso bare. Skorge also owned a dual-chainsaw staff, that he used to destroy a Centaur tank and to duel with Marcus Fenix in the halls of the Palace. Behind the scenes *Skorge was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. *Skorge's name may be a play on the word scourge. *To the Locust, Skorge is the equivalent of a pope or other prominent religious figure, where the Kantus are treated as priests and the Riftworms as gods. *While in the middle of drawing a new different locust variation, design artist James Hawkins was told that the design would instead end up being used as a boss named Skorge.Beneath the Surface DVD *Skorge's design was based on the Predator monster. *Skorge has a second smaller row of teeth inside his mouth. *Skorge was part of the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toyline. *An action figure of Skorge was released in Series Six of the Gears of War action figure line. Multiplayer *Skorge is available in Gears of War 2 multiplayer although his character model was altered, instead of having his "regular" body from the campaign they gave him a regular Kantus's body but without the robes that go over their shoulders and back. His body was changed and his size was decreased so his hit box would be the same as the rest of the characters. *Skorge replaces RAAM as the Leader for Guardian in Gears of War 2 but is replaced by Queen Myrrah for Gears of War 3. *His character model has also been known to cause various physics glitches, such as mortar launching and his "dreadlocks" to flip around. One of the more infamous glitches occurs in Guardian; if Skorge is hit by a Smoke grenade, he will be sent flying at high speeds, which often kills him. *If Skorge is used as a meatshield and his neck immediately broken, he will be stuck in a comical position, and can still move around. Skorge's team will not be able to respawn, but he can be killed again. This will make the player who kills him the second time the next leader. He will not have a gun, and can only be killed by gunfire. Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''The Quickening'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Characters Category:Locust Horde Category:Males